A Million Miles To Home
by Leahdawnx
Summary: ElenaGilbert's life is perfect,perfect boyfriend,perfect friends..perfect everything.Her twin sister Katherine is jealous and tried everything at all costs to ruin her perfect life. But damon and Katherine become close, a little too close. Damon is torn between both sisters but knows he can only choose one, but who? Katherine and Elena hate each other, no doubt about it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I've made, i actually deleted my Pretty Little Liars Fan fiction Spencer's Problem because of the hate. Because of pregnancy tests and DNA tests, people kept saying that's not what happens or that's not true..if its a fan fiction guys. N. Please don't give me hate for saying that because i needed to get that out there that when you say something isn't true on a fiction website...well then. So i hope you liked it and i will be more active with this story and also i'm thinking of making a new pll story and maybe an arrow one because i'm literally addicted. Please write comments about how i could improve this without hating and saying negative stuff xoxo**

Meet Elena Gilbert the most popular girl in the school, school prom queen and the captain of the cheer leading team...and then meet her twin. Katherine Gilbert, who does everything in her power to try and ruin Elena's happiness because truth be told..shes jealous of Elena, her friends,her beauty and especially...her boyfriend. Meet Damon Salvatore, the hottest guy in the school, the guy who makes all the girls fall to his knees...and Elena's Boyfriend. Then meet Caroline Forbes, Elena's best friend, the girl who is literally the nicest person you will ever meet..but she can be the worst and lastly she has a crush on Damon's elder brother by a year, Stefan. Which moves us on into meeting Stefan Salvatore, the nicer brother of the two and the ex boyfriend of Elena who is now dating his brother.

"And this year our prom queen is...Elena Gilbert!" Said the head girl at Mystic High. Everybody clapped as Elena made her way to the stage and received the crown on her head. "And our prom king this year is...Damon Salvatore!" The boys whooped as the girls just literally admired him walk up the stairs, and thought how lucky Elena was too be up there with Damon...but also a bit jealous...maybe more than a bit. Katherine just scowled at the sight of Elena and Damon..like she did most days. She was so annoyed at Elena for everything...for having the better friends, the better clothes, although Katherine wasn't as much annoyed about the clothes as Elena's style for her was too plain, she was annoyed at her for basically being born. And breathing and living and being Elena! Katherine always knew she could of been Elena, she could of dressed like her, acted nice to people so she didn't push them away from being her friend and she could've been where Elena was today..but that's the thing, as much as she tried to act nice, to act like Elena it didn't suit her and it wasn't Katherine...it was Elena and then they really would be the same. And they are not the same. They couldn't be more opposite. When Katherine was sneaking out to get her nose pierced, Elena would be having some sort of slumber party with Caroline. Or the time when Katherine went and got a tattoo and stayed out late, Elena would be studying for the grading exams the next day which determine your grades. Damon sometimes wished Elena was more like Katherine, more daring and dangerous, able to take a risk. To him that was Elena's flaw and Katherine's score, but he hated Katherine, at least most of him did. But there was a part of him that didn't hate her and wanted to be her friend but to Elena, Katherine couldn't be Damon's friend, not with how much hatred they had for each other. Katherine wanted to spoil Elena's life more than anything in the world, nothing would stop her from that, not even her secret love for Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter, and I've decided to actually do a charts for when I'm updating a new chapter. So I'll upload one on Sunday, Tuesday and Friday which gives me time to write then but I may be unavailable to this Friday. I hope you like this chapter and on this chapter you get to see the fiesty and sassy side of Katherine. There's actually no Elena in this but next chapter they will be, also from a previous comment I've had I realised Elena's like the Stefan and Katherine's the damon and damon is the Elena in this story, or if you don't think so I'm hoping to change that xoxo**

The following week-

"Katherine, this is the third after school Detention in two weeks! I'm getting sick of this, grounding you, punishing you! You just don't learn!" Said Miranda Gilbert (A.K.A the mother) "Why can't you be more like Elena?" Jonathan Gilbert said as he came in and sat next to his wife. "Yeah because we all love Elena...perfect Elena. Perfect grades, outstanding student with no detentions for over a year, captain of the cheer squad...no thank you. I would rather be the prettier one than the smart one to be honest, speaking of which I've got to go. I've got a nail appointment." Katherine said. "Katerina! Your not going anywhere young lady! Your grounded!" Katherine opened the door and stood outside. "But I'm already outside!" She said walking off.

Katherine was admiring her nails whilst walking from going on a huge shopping spree, with her parents credit card. Oh well. She got about 2 new tops, 2 new pair of jeans, 2 new dresses, some killer heels and about 5 pairs of sunglasses. I mean, it's nearly summer? She was walking down the street when she bumped into damon. "Oh..I'm sorry...Katherine?" "Oh yeah..do you like what I did with the hair?" "You've put blonde highlights in your hair? Your parents are going to kill you" he said laughing. "They technically paid for it" she said flashing their card. "It's nice..I like it" he said smirking. "Thanks" she said smiling. "Anyway, I've got to go. Elena's waiting for me" "Oh, yeah. Her..don't be late on my account" Katherine said and walked away. Elena always ruins everything she thought. When Katherine got home her parents weren't in, she quickly put her parents card back in the safe and put all her bags on her bed. She admired her sled in the mirror for a minute. "I am much prettier than Elena" she said to herself. Then the door opened and she heard Jonathan and Miranda talking. "Katherine we know your in! Your cars there!" Miranda said shouting her name. "Young lady, get down here now!" Jonathan shouted. Katherine groaned and went downstairs. "Oh my lord what's happened to your hair?"Miranda said nearly having a panic attack. "It's highlights, not dye. mother" Katherine said. "Oh my! Take them out immediately!" "Well I can't have them out for at least six weeks now. I'm sure we can manage six weeks" "Katherine we are sick of your attitude and instead of taking your phone or grounding you we've thought of a better way. We've canceled your allowance, your nail and hair appointments, we've emptied all your heels and hid them same with your boots and we figured until you change your ways anything you would actually die for is gone" "Then I'll kill myself." "Don't talk stupid Katherine!" "Okay, whatever. Just let me crawl in to social suicide why don't you? I'm not wearing flat shoes for school like Elena or have real, short nails like Elena. Or none layered hair like Elena. No,ew. No way!" Katherine stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. God, she hated Elena so much. Nobody could describe the hatred for her. Not even Katherine. There wasn't a word to describe that much hate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I actually posted this chapter before on Thursday but something went wrong so I'm reuploading. The comments I got about me liking Katherine better was just my opinion, you all have your own opinions but what I meant of it was when that time on tvd when damon slept with Rebekah and she was like Rebekah tried to kill me less than 48 hours and then damon was like its not about you, for once. Which is true, she does make stuff about her. I'm still struggling to ink if this should be Delena or datherine, please comment your opinions and ideas for this story xoxo**

It was the following week and one of the last weeks they had left of school. On Wednesday the whole class were going on a leavers trip to Hawaii for the week, everyone was so excited. "Okay this is the deal we will give you your shoes and your allowance back with extra money. But when you come back there gone again." Katherine's parents were explaining to her whilst she was packing her bag. "Thanks" Katherine said as she secretly placed a couple of things into her underwear bag and shoved it in the suitcase. "Okay so you've got your curlers?" "Yeah" "Straighteners?" "Yeah" "Makeup?" "Of course." "Shoes?" "What kind of question is that. Of course I do" "Money, passport and clothes?" "Obviously" "Bikinis and sunglasses?" "Yes I've think I've got everything in my whole closet. I'm fine, go sort Elena. I mean she is the perfect child after all" "Katerina don't" "Sorry dad, I was stating the truth."

Time flew by and soon Wednesday came as fast as a blink of an eye. The teens had said goodbye to their parents and had gone past all security now they were getting assigned seats for the plane. "Why can't we go where we want?" Katherine said. "Because then we know where you are. So we have, Jacob, Katerina and Damon on one row. Elena, Caroline and Cameron on the next.." Katherine groaned. "Don't let me sister bug you" elena said to damon. "I won't, babe." He said and kissed her cheek.

An hour later they were on the airplane and Katherine had just got to her seat in the middle of two guys. Jacob, her ex boyfriend and Damon her sisters boyfriend. Katherine groaned and folded her arms. "Why do you look so depressed?" Damon said coming and sitting in his seat. "Well I wonder why. I'm sat with my ex boyfriend and my sisters boyfriend" "Well boo hoo" "Yeah, boo hoo" Katherine plugged in her earplugs and listened to music for about half an hour. Then damon tapped her arm. "What do you want?" "The service lady's coming, Miss Ponkins asked if we want anything?" "Yeah tell her I want to change seats" "Anything else?" "Oh yeah. A hot chocolate" "Please?" "Sorry excuse my manners. PLEASE" "Thank you" "Your welcome, Damon." "Your such a bitch" "And your such a dick" "Good" "Good" "Glad we got that sorted!" "Me too!" Katherine smirked and slouched back into her seat, she put her headphones back in and listened to music once again. There was 10 minutes left of flight and Elena had missed damon for long enough. She had thought Katherine would of seduced him by now, or raped him. But she hadn't. She always thought the worst of her sister, because she was the worse. Elena always knew she was the better child, the better student, the better girlfriend and better person..she just didn't rub it in to Katherine. "Hey Elena, so when we reach Hawaii are we going to our hotel rooms?" Caroline asked. Elena wasn't paying attention she was staring at Katherine and damon playfully verbally fighting with each other, jealously strived upon her. "Elena!?" Caroline said shaking her best friend to see if she was actually still in there. "Oh yeah sorry. I was a little...distracted" "By what?" "Katherine and damon. Nothing much" "Oh my god! How many times do I have to tell you damon likes you not Katherine. Now please answer my question" "What was it again?" Caroline groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,okay. Don't hate me please :) it's been nearly a year since I uploaded a chapter or was even on and it's because so much has happened and I haven't really thought about it. But I'm back,hopefully. And I've just been reading through the story and deleted a chapter because it lagged so hopefully I'm back now and I'm happy to be back lol anyway let's get on with the story...**

Once they landed and got to the hotel room it was pretty late, everyone had gone down for some food, unpacked and gone to sleep. Everyone except Katherine...and damon. Katherine was walking from her room to the elevator, she entered the elevator and as it was about to shut damon got in. "Oh..you" Katherine said. "Couldn't sleep?" "I'm not tired,you?" "Nah, I unpacked and then when I'd finished all the boys were asleep so I thought why not look around see what this place is all about and all" "Yeah, well there's no harm in doing it together right? I mean Elena's not gonna freak is she because I'm her 'evil' twin, it's cool if you don't want to" "Katherine?" "Yeah" "I was gonna follow you anyway" "Oh, okay then." "We can still be friends even if I'm Elena's boyfriend she can't control who I can and can't be friends with" "Yeah I just thought..well she hates me, I hate her. I thought she'd flip if she saw or heard we were hanging out" "Yeah, but we're only looking around what harm is done there?" "Yeah..anyway the elevators has reached level 1 so let's look around the arcades and stuff it seems fun" "Okay"

2 hours later-

Katherine and damon had played on the arcades for two hours although it felt like longer. They were outside Katherine's hotel room, "I'll beat you next time" damon said. "Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try" "We'll see, I bet you 10 dollars I'll beat you by the end of the week" "We're on" "Good, your gonna owe me 10 dollars katerina" "Well that's what you think" There was an awkward pause. "I'll..I best be getting in, it's late" Katherine said breaking the silence. "Yeah...me too. I'll see you tomorrow" "Damon?" "Yeah" "I had fun tonight" "Me too same time tomorrow?" "Of course" she said as she entered her hotel room. She wanted to kiss him, not to make Elena suffer, not because he was the hottest guy in the school. Because she liked him, really really liked him.

The next day-

Elena awoke to Caroline splashing water on her face and shouting "WAKE UP WAKE UP" Not how she planned her vacation, but okay. She changed into her bikini, brushed her teeth, tied her hair up into a high ponytail and applied the smallest amount of concealer on. She knocked on Damon's door and he answered it in swimming trunks. "Elena..hey" damon said smirking and admiring her. "Hey babe" "Do you want to go to the pool?" "Yeah" "Okay" damon grabbed his stuff and locked the door. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him, he slightly smiled back as they walked past Katherine's door. As they reached the pool they placed their towels on a sun lounge and got with the rest of the group. "Hey guys!" Elena said, unblinking their hands. Katherine was wearing a black bikini and her hair was in half up half down, "Oh it's my anonying sister" Katherine said to her best friend, Becky. Becky smirked and Elena scowled at Katherine. Damon and Katherine exchanged a look before the group decided to play something in the pool.

3 hours later-

At the side of the pool damon was on the phone to Stefan. "How's Caroline?" Stefan asked. ,"she's good...missing you though" "Tell her I'll FaceTime her after, how are you and Elena?" "I don't...I don't know if I wanna be with her anymore Stefan." "What!?" "I don't..I don't think I feel like I did with her anymore." "Has someone else got in the way?" "I don't know, but...I do know I can't stay with Elena not if I don't feel anything back." "Do you love her anymore?" "I don't know, Stefan. I don't know if I do"

 **Okay so I ended it with a little drama, I don't know if I want datherine or delena. I hate Elena as a characters on the show but I love delena, but I love Katherine. Ugh, I don't know. Anyway thanks for ready xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I really wanna get writing this fanfiction more coz I love it and maybe do another Spencer's problem but it's all different now, I don't know anyway I've got plans for this one...**

Damon was confused. He liked Elena, but he liked Katherine. Elena, elena was nicer of course but Elena didn't have the same sense of humour as Katherine, Katherine was more rebellious, she had sarcasm and she didn't care what people what thought about her. Elena was nice, sweet,caring and she was funny but in her own way. And then there was Katherine, Katherine didn't care about the consequences she just lived forward and to enjoy what came, she could take risks, she had a sense of humour that made everyone laugh, sure she wasn't the nicest but she could be.

The same day-

Damon whispered into Katherine's ear secretly "Meet me upstairs in my room" he said passing her his best mates key. She nodded and left, he then went to Elena. "I'm just gonna go shower okay?" He said and kissed her cheek. She nodded and went back to reading her magazine. Katherine was sitting on Damon's bed waiting impatiently. What was this about?

Then he entered. "Damon.." "Listen Katherine, we don't have long but I've just got get it out there" "Get what out there?" "Your the total opposite of Elena and I like that, I like how you don't care what people think or what they do to punish you when you do stuff wrong, I like your sarcasm and even your criticism makes me laugh. I can't deny it...I like you,Katherine" Katherine moved forward and they shared an intimate look. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, she kissed back gentle and slow. He kissed her back, speeding up the pace a bit. She stopped and paused for a second "What?" He asked. "We can't do this" Katherine said and ran out the room. She went into her own and sat on the bed thinking about what she just done. "Well shit" she said and buried her face in the pillows.

That night Katherine was wearing a black crop top, black mini skirt and some black heels whereas Elena was wearing a pink skater dress with some sandals. They all went out for a meal, all through it damon and Katherine exchanged looks and broke into awkward conversation. Elena was suspicious but she had no idea what of, "I'm so tired" Elena yawned. "Your always tired" Caroline pointed out whilst texting Stefan. "I think I'm gonna go up to bed" said Elena. "Goodnight everyone" Elena said planting a kiss on damon's lips and then leaving. A few others left and now it was just Damon and Katherine and some weirdos at the end of the table. "You know..if I've made things awkward we can just forget it ever happened" Damon said, breaking the silence that had lasted a couple minutes. Katherine looked him in the eyes and spoke, "I don't know if I want to forget it, I know you have Elena but...I love you too, it's not just Elena that likes you Damon but it's not my choice, it's yours" Katherine said and left the table.

An hour later she was in the arcade her and Damon said they'd come here tonight at this time, she thought he wasn't going to show given everything but he came. "So you better get your 10 dollars ready because your gonna get beaten at Mario kart this time hunny" "You can try and beat me but you won't" Katherine said, happy that he showed. "Debatable" Damon said as he and Katherine put the money into the machine. "Oh we're on Mr Salvatore" "Yes we are Miss Gilbert" he said smirking.

Damon and Katherine were walking back to Katherine's room and Damon was annoyed, "How could you have beat me again I was so close to coming 1st" Katherine laughed "I've always been good at Mario Kart" "Yeah well I'm still gonna beat you by the end of this week" "Oh are you? Same time tomorrow then?" "Yeah,same time tomorrow" Katherine was leaning against the door, he ran his fingers through her hair,stroking it. "I want you...all of you" he whispered. "Me too" she said softly. "My rooms empty" Katherine whispered. As much as she couldn't do this she had to, she wanted to, she loved Damon too. She couldn't stand there and watch her sister have him. Not when she loved him too. Katherine unlocked the door as Damon kissed her neck, sucking it. She giggled and took his top of. He pushed her onto the bed and unzipped her dress, kissing every single part of her, she unzipped his pants and kissed his lips. He kissed her neck again as she nibbled his ear softly.

An hour later-

Damon quickly dressed himself and ran out the room before becky came back. "Hey" becky said as she came in. "Oh hey" Katherine said taking in what had just happened" "Was dinner good? I went off with Brandon instead" "it was okay.." Katherine said turning around and closing her eyes, thinking only of what had happened.

 **Okay so I've made datherine happen in this chapter I know, and it may not please some of you but it's not the end of Delena, next chapter Damon has a choice. And then someone comes back into Katherine's life turning everything upside down, Delena or datherine I'm still not utterly sure who to pick. But I'm thinking of letting Delena be endgame and someone appearing for Katherine. The next couple chapters might be all datherine all Delena or a bit of both just keep reading and thank you for all your reviews and your time reading it xoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got a review on how I haven't said anything about elena or her life and all so I guess this chapter is based on elena and how her and Damon met xoxoxo**

Elena Gilbert was 14 years old when she first started liking Damon. But that wasn't when they first met, they met a long time ago..

It was a hot day and her and Katherine were eating ice cream, they were 5 years old nearly 6. They were on a bench talking about the latest barbie they both wanted. They both had their hair in plaits and wore matching outfits. Then a football flew towards them knocking both their ice creams on the floor. "Why would you do that!?" Katherine shouted at the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" He said. "No it's okay it was an accident" Elena said. "I'm Damon by the way" "I'm Elena and this is my twin sister Katherine or Katerina" "Nice to meet you, my older brother Stefan is over there do you wanna play with us?" "I thought you were playing football?" "No it's fine we'll play something else" So the three of them went off to Play with Stefan.

The first time her and Damon kissed was her 15th birthday, she had thrown a party and everyone was enjoying themselves. They had been caught in the moment and Damon had kissed her. She enjoyed it, but she couldn't make things awkward. She had a tingly feeling every time she saw or spoke to Damon after that night. Neither of them spoke about it thinking the other had forgot.

Elena knew she was the nicer, better, smarter sister but she's never rubbed it in. She got the better grades,more friends and even the bigger room which wasn't a big deal but it was still annoying in Katherine's eyes. And that's why Katherine hated Elena because she was the better sister. She had the boy, she had the knowledge, she had the talent and Katherine? Katherine knew she was selfish,mean, manipulative but it was better than trying to be Elena. It was only the thing Katherine was good at, and Elena was good at many things.

 **Okay so this is probably not the best chapter but I've come up with an idea to please Delena and still give Katherine a happy ending. So yeah. :) xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I think I've thought of a way to please all readers, but of course everything isn't going to be uphill, of course Elena will find out...**

Katherine hadn't spoke to Damon since their night together, it was the last day tomorrow. She was at the arcade, she knew he wouldn't of come but he didn't. "I've got my 10 dollars ready" Katherine said. "Oh you think I'm gonna win now?" "No but..I've got it ready in case by some miracle you do" "We're on" "Oh yeah, we are" Katherine said sitting down on the seat putting her dollar in.

After an intense 10 minutes damon won. He cheered so loudly everyone looked, Katherine was laughing so hard. "Well there you go, you won" Katherine said giving him 10 dollars. He put it in his pocket and had the biggest smirk. "It's not that big of an achievement" Katherine said. "It is to me" "Well I'm gonna miss this arcade" "Me too" "Damon?" "Yeah?" "What's going on with us..with you and Elena...because as much as I hate to admit I feel bad from the other night, with Elena clueless" "Yeah, me too" "I won't tell her but I won't mind if you tell her I'd understand" "Okay, thanks" "I'm gonna go and pack, I'll see you later" "Okay"

Elena was sat on the beach sunbathing with Caroline, "So you and damon it's been a bit weird lately do you not think?" Caroline said. "Yeah...he's been distant I don't know maybe it's just he wanted to be with his friends" "It's not his friends he's been with a lot it's...Katherine" "What?" "They hung out at the pool all the time, at dinner,I saw them a couple nights at the arcade" "You don't think he loves her do you?" "Love? No. Like? Maybe. I'm sorry your my best friend and that's why I told you I feel like you should know if damon's getting really close to someone, especially a girl...especially Katherine" "I mean they can be friends...they knew each other when they were little as well, they were close. Sometimes closer than me and damon but..I feel like he doesn't love me anymore" "Talk to him...me and Stefan finally talked and now I couldn't be happier, anyway enough of this it's our last day lets make the most!" Caroline said.

The airport-

Damon was sat next to Elena and his mates, Elena was sat silent as everyone was talking. "You okay?" Damon whispered. "Can we talk privately?" "Yeah sure" damon said taking her hand as they went over to the other side of the room. "Do you like Katherine? I've just been hearing stuff about you and Katherine and you've spent more time with her than me this week and..I don't know I just thought are you going off me?" Elena said. He stayed silent for a second and then spoke "No...I love you, I do. But there's no point keeping it from you, me and Katherine...we-" "Did you sleep with her?" Elena said,unlinking their hands. He nodded, not even looking at her anymore. "Oh my god...I can't, I can't look at you right now. The thought of it makes me want to be sick, I can't believe you damon." Elena said walking off. "Elena!" "No, stay away from me damon!" She shouted.

It had been a week since Hawaii and Elena and damon hadn't spoke, nor had Katherine or damon. Katherine was walking in the mall with becky when she bumped into someone, "Oh my god" Katherine said staring at him. He smirked "Hello Love" "Klaus"

 **Okay,okay. I did this to please Delena and to please myself because I always Katherine and klaus would be cute. There's gonna be a back story to their relationship, but basically Katherine and klaus went out and now he's back. Next chapter is based on klaus and Katherine's reunite and damon and Elena's road to recovery? Anyway thanks xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay okay okay, so I have to admit I was gonna give delena a perfect happy ending but then a viewer gave me the perfect idea so thank you whoever it was as your marked under guest ;) So this chapter is going to be based on why klaus is back, and what happened between klaus and Katherine ect and a delena argument :)xoxo**

Katherine froze, staring at klaus,"What are you doing here klaus?" "can we talk, alone?" Klaus asked, smiling wide eyed at becky. "Sure..I'll catch up with you later Katherine" becky said walking off. "Not here,come the grill" he nodded as they silently made their way to the grill.

20 minutes later-

They had arrived at the grill, Klaus ordered them two iced sodas, Katherine's favourite. "Why come back..why now?" Katherine asked. "Because I always said I would come back when you graduated, I always said I wanted to be with you after you had finished high school and I'd finished my year at college" "Well you can't! You can't come back for me, I'm not going anywhere with you where we planned when we were together because that's the thing, its when we were together and were not now and you only have yourself to blame for that and I'm not the same girl you knew last year klaus, I'm not the person who would bow down and take you back in a heartbeat" "I realised that when I saw you in the mall, but...I want to make amends. I said it then and I'll say it again, I'm sorry..Katerina for ruining us and breaking us up" Katherine's eyes were watering, "I want to make it better, I want to be with you but..I can't" she said grabbing her bag and leaving.

Damon knocked on Elena's front door, not knowing who it was she went to answer it. "Go away" she said as she opened it. She tried to shut it but damon blocked it, "Are your parents in?" "No..but leave I don't want to see you" "Elena, please just let me in" Elena opened the door and he walked in. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid stupid mistake which I regret..I love you Elena, not Katherine, not anyone else. You" "You slept with my twin sister! And then you expect me to take you back!? No, I hate you damon! But you know what's the hardest part is that I don't hate you, I love you and I don't want to love you and I can't. I don't want to speak to you, I don't want to look at you and I certainly don't want to be with you. So close the door on the way out and don't come here again, your not welcome." Elena said coldly. "Elena, please-" "No. Your a dick damon, just go. I have nothing to say to you" Elena said folding her arms. He nodded and then turned around to leave. As soon as he left, Elena's eyes flooded with tears and she couldn't stop them from falling. Damon was walking home and he bumped into Katherine, who was crying. "Katherine?" He said. "We can't speak damon, you know that." "Are you okay?" "Not really, klaus is back and my sister hates me more than ever and the one person who I want to talk to I can't..because I slept with him whilst he was with my sister so I'm not okay but I will be once I can go to college and get away from everything, have a fresh start" he grabbed her wrist as she walked off. "Hey, we can talk." He said.

They were sat on the swings on the park, it was empty for some reason. "So you said klaus is back?" Damon asked. "Yeah and he wants me back" "Listen I know what klaus did to you was...bad but it's no worse from what we did. I slept with my girlfriends sister, yeah okay he slept with your cousin but I know from experience that if he wants you back he's not lying and he's..sorry. I'm not saying you have to listen to what I have to say but, I think you should at least give klaus a chance to explain or say that he's sorry and why he did it" "And if Elena gave you that chance what would you say?" "I'd say that if was a stupid mistake and that I don't like you that way, your my friend and I shouldn't have gone further especially as I was with Elena. And I'd say that I love her and even when I did what I did I still loved her because no matter what she is the one I want to be with. Not anyone else." "What we did was stupid,damon. And I know it now, I know how Elena feels because I felt the same when klaus screwed my cousin." "We're still friends right?" "Yeah, always." "Katherine?" "Yeah" "Give klaus a chance, he may of been a dick but so have I and if you held that against me would we be here now?" "No, and if you held what I did with you you wouldn't be here with me either" "Exactly" "And damon,don't stop trying to make it right with Elena. I think if klaus would have stayed instead of going back to New Orleans, I think it would've made everything better. I think I would've moved on from it and we would of been together now" "Your not just angry at klaus for sleeping with her, your angry at him for leaving you aren't you?" "Yeah, I guess I am. I wanted him to stay, and it broke my heart more when he left because even if I was still mad at him I knew I still had him, but I had nobody when he left. I felt utterly alone. And even though me and Elena hate to admit it but I think Elena would feel the exact same" "You think so?" "Yeah,I think so"

 **So both the twins are heartbroken, is it bad I wanted damon and Katherine to keep a friendship? Oops. So it was a couple weeks until I uploaded this chapter but I'll try and post another chapter like today, because I've had a good idea for the story. Thank you for the support and patience xoxoxoxo**


End file.
